villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
StrexCorp Synernists Inc.
StrexCorp Synernists Inc., also called StrexCorp or just Strex, is a malevolent corporation from the podcast Welcome to Night Vale. StrexCorp was the main antagonist of Year 2 of the podcast, and one of its employees and main character Cecil's double Kevin has appeared in episodes after Strex's downfall, hinting at his return. StrexCorp employees Lauren Mallard and Kevin are played by Lauren Sharpe and Kevin R. Free, respectively. History Desert Bluffs Takeover Sometime before Strex's attempted takeover of Night Vale, the company succeeded in completely buying out all of the businesses in its sister city, Desert Bluffs, and went on to brainwash the entire city population. Kevin, at the time only Desert Bluffs' radio host and one of the last free citizens in Desert Bluffs, described Strex as a "faux friendly big business corporate monster", and attempted to stop Strex from buying the radio station but eventually failed, noting that he was "forever physically changed" after the incident. StrexCorp then showed Kevin the power of the Smiling God and effectively took control of his mind, completely changing his personality and turning him into a blood-hungry, eerily charming spokesperson for the company. After their control over Desert Bluffs was complete, StrexCorp used it as a headquarters for their operations until the time that they took over Night Vale. Attempted Takeover of Night Vale In October 1, 2013, StrexCorp started dropping leaflets with their logo (a triangle containing an orange "S") and motto from yellow helicopters. The Night Vale City Council seemed opposed to this promotion, but soon after this incident, StrexCorp bought Night Vale Community Radio and Cecil was forced to broadcast the company's propaganda along with the council's. By the next January, Strex appeared to have bought out nearly every business in Night Vale, controlling the Sheriff's Secret Police and passing laws to ban the use of, among other things, bloodstone circles. By April, Strex had thrown a yellow tarp with their logo over the City Council building, effectively establishing their control. Beginning in November of 2013, the teenager Tamika Flynn had arranged a small child militia to stop the reign of Strex. Cecil, although under heavy censorship by his new managers Lauren and David, attempted to support Tamika during his broadcasts, even going so far as to underlay a message in Morse code encouraging citizens to join Tamika in an uprising under the pretense of a "parade day". However, the plan failed, though Tamika continued to rebel against Strex until their demise. After the aforementioned "parade day" incident, Lauren and Kevin took over Night Vale Community Radio, producing the broadcasts themselves and therefore guaranteeing that Cecil could no longer interfere. Prior to this, Cecil had also been "gifted" a StrexPet, a dangerous creature apparently produced by Strex; it had both biological and mechanical parts and is assumed to have been a threat on Cecil's life due to his insubordination. Soon after Cecil was replaced by Lauren and Kevin, the two announced a mandatory "company picnic" on behalf of Strex, celebrating the StrexCorp employees, which ended up lasting for over two weeks in its entirety. However, this picnic eventually turned out to be a giant holding area for all the citizens of Night Vale, complete with heavily electrified fences (called volleyball nets by Kevin) and high security, including StrexCorp Picnic Captains and yellow helicopters. However, Cecil managed to escape with the help of Erika, an angel, and took back over the radio station, prompting Lauren and Kevin to flee. Daniel was found dead or inoperative on the floor of the men's restroom of the station, having attempted to take pictures of the cats living there. After the citizens of Night Vale were rescued from the picnic, the angels bought StrexCorp, thereby ending its destructive regime. Technology *Yellow helicopters: StrexCorp's most iconic means of transportation. Tamika Flynn's militia takes one down using only slingshots loaded with rocks. *StrexPet: A part biological, part machine creature manufactured by Strex; it is described by Cecil as having a duck's eyes, tan fur like a bear cub, and no discernible limbs, only "nibs". Its call is described as "a mouse squeak meets a bike horn, meets a sincere question about love". Despite its harmless appearance, it has surprising strength and sharp teeth, breaking down a locked bathroom door and biting Cecil in the leg. *Daniel (possibly): After finding him lying on the bathroom floor, Cecil remarks that he is either dead or inoperative, saying that he did not know whether Daniel identified as organic or not. Gallery flat,1000x1000,075,f.u1.jpg tumblr_static_82tx9jeovysc4ko0cwwws4ggo_640_v2.jpg 031fbee6602300a131dac2ba07bf7722.jpg 13f7ea5cd156ce47265774b1e7c24388.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_logo.png 145b4d4d4d02ef2f80aa801ef305d66e.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Twin/Clone Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Propagandists Category:Supremacists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil